


Silver Fox

by Gleennui



Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Fuckurt Trope Bingo, M/M, Turning forty, dramatic!Puck, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four hours before Puck turns forty, he finds his first gray hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by [this tumblr post](http://tina-warriorprincess.tumblr.com/post/126368281178/god-help-hernando-the-morning-lito-finds-his-first)
> 
> Fuckurt Trope Bingo Square: Turning 40

At first, Finn thinks the noise is the faulty smoke detector he’d been fiddling with the other day, but a quick check of both quickly rules that out. Then he wonders if the twins are fighting again, but when he opens the family room door, they’re playing quietly on their iPads, and the only information he gets from them is an eyeroll and a “Dad!” from Leah. 

Finn’s settling back in to grade some freshman papers when he hears it again, but before he can get back up…

“FINN!” 

Finn caps his pen and strides cautiously to their bathroom. The last time Puck screamed like that was when the twins were five and Isaac got hold of the clippers. Puck was horrified, but Finn thought the reverse mohawk was a pretty good look for him. 

Puck’s standing in the bathroom shirtless, staring into the mirror with his neck contorted and his hands in his hair, looking absolutely stricken. 

“Finn, it’s happening,” Puck moans, picking through his hair like the baboons at the zoo. “The slow inevitable creep of death has found me.” 

“Oh yeah?” Finn covers his mouth with his hand. “That took a while.” 

Puck glares at Finn in the mirror. “Easy for you to say. You’ve been going gray since _college_. You’re used to it.” 

“Slow creep of death started early?” Finn does chuckle this time, and moves behind Puck, wrapping his arms around Puck’s waist. “Maybe yours procrastinated.” 

“It’s all downhill from here.” Puck’s still pouting, but he moves his fingers out of his hair, as least. 

“Oh yeah,” Finn kisses the back of Puck’s neck. “Probably. You want me to pick up that stuff from the commercials during _Jeopardy!_? Geritol?”

“Centrum Silver,” Puck sniffs. “Because I’m silver now.” 

“Silver fox?” Finn kisses behind Puck’s ear. “That’s pretty hot. Maybe you could make a sexy silver fox calendar for me for my birthday. With your one gray hair.” 

“Don’t say ‘birthday’!” Puck lolls his head back onto Finn’s shoulder. “My life goal was _thwarted_ today, Finn!” 

“What was your life goal?” Finn nuzzles his nose against the side of Puck’s neck. “‘Cause if it was ‘make a noise like the smoke detector,’ I don’t think you were exactly thwarted.” 

“Hmph,” Puck snorts. “I wanted to make it to my 40th birthday without finding a gray hair.” 

“Oh,” Finn chokes back a laugh against Puck’s neck. “Well it’s already eight o’clock. It’s your birthday if we’re in England.” 

“Easy for you to say. You’re _younger_ than me. You’re basically an infant.” 

“That’s me,” Finn says, looking at their reflection. “Napping and pooping. Look at us, Puck.” 

“Hmm?” Puck lifts his head and blinks at the mirror. Finn glides his fingers along Puck’s waistband. 

“Look how good we look.” 

“Nah,” Puck says, but he doesn’t stop watching Finn’s hand. 

“Oh yeah,” Finn runs his thumb along the trail of hair below Puck’s belly button. “So good.” 

Finn can feel Puck’s ab muscles clench, and then Puck rocks his hips forward a little, just barely enough for Finn to notice. 

“Show me.” 

Finn watches Puck watch his hand for a minute, as his fingers dip under Puck’s waistband. He pushes Puck’s sweats out and down over Puck’s cock, which he purposely lets his knuckles brush on the way back up. 

“So hot,” Finn says, his mouth next to Puck’s ear. “You’re so hot.” He gips Puck’s cock loosely and strokes it a few times, watching Puck’s reflection tense and relax with with movement of Finn’s hand. “I love how your body responds to me.” 

Puck’s eyes half-close, but Finn can see he hasn’t stopped watching, so he tightens his grip and speeds up his hand, circling the head with his thumb on each stroke. Puck sags back against him just a little, his eyes never leaving Finn’s hand, so Finn brings his other arm around Puck’s waist, splaying his fingers across his stomach. 

“Yeah, look at us,” Finn breathes, reveling in how perfectly Puck fits in his palm. “I’m stroking you so good. Your cock is so hard.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Puck nods, and Finn can feel a shudder run through him. “Because of you.” 

“Mmmhmm,” Finn agrees, and moves his hand even faster. “I made you so hard, and you’re going to come soon, all over my hand and your stomach.” He drags his nails across Puck’s abs, watching in the mirror as little welts spring up. “Right there.” 

Puck nods and bites his lip, pushing his hips up to meet Finn’s hand. Finn strokes along the welts he made, feeling where Puck’s skin is raised and warm. He can feel how close Puck is, and he rides out the pulse of Puck’s cock, pressing with his palm as Puck starts to make soft noises. 

“Yeah, so, so hot,” Finn whispers. “C’mon, I’ve made such pretty marks for you. Let’s see how good you look when you come on them.” 

Puck groans and thrusts his hips up one last time, and then he does come, all over Finn’s hand and his own stomach, striping the welts. Finn sighs in satisfaction and works Puck through it, letting Puck sag against him until he’s still. 

“See?” Finn kisses the side of Puck’s neck. “See how good you look?” 

Puck grins his wry grin and Finn follows his gaze to where he came. “Yeah, all right. We’re pretty damn hot.” 

Finn chuckles and reaches for a hand towel, carefully cleaning both of them off. “Told you. Have I ever been wrong?” 

“You did think the twins were both boys.” 

Finn snorts. “We had a backup girl name. It was fine.” He lets go of Puck enough for Puck to turn to face him. Puck kisses him softly, bringing his arms around Finn’s neck. 

“I love you,” Puck murmurs into Finn’s mouth. “Thank you.” 

“I love you too, you silver fox.” Finn kisses Puck quickly before he can protest, and he follows Puck as he tries to pull away in mock-fury, chuckling against Puck’s mouth. When Puck finally wiggles away, he sticks his tongue out at Finn and makes a big show of straightening out his shorts. 

“Forty. You’re _forty_ ” Finn grins. 

“Not for another...three hours and forty five minutes!” Puck waves his phone at Finn. “Which means I need to make the rest of my 30s count.” 

“Oh yeah?” Finn raises his eyebrows. “Did you have any ideas?” 

“Want to tell the twins they’re going to bed early tonight?” Puck’s grinning wickedly, and Finn’s a little bit tempted to just let the kids stay up as late as they want tonight, as long as they don’t leave the family room. “Maybe we could see how good we look in the mirror next to our bed.”


End file.
